


He's Not Yours

by Jase



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale, robert sugden - Fandom, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: This is just a quick short that came to me this morning, had to put it down before I forgot. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick short that came to me this morning, had to put it down before I forgot. Enjoy.

 

Robert had only been sitting with Rebecca and Lawrence for a few minutes having breakfast as a "family", Rebecca holding their baby lulling him to sleep while Lawrence read through the paper. Robert pinched the bridge of his nose falling into his own thoughts as he pretended to pay attention to what Rebbeca was saying.  
  
He hated himself for letting things get to this point. He hated himself for everything. After Sebastian had been born, after he held him for the first time, everything changed. He decided to stop the scheming, he threw it all out the window and decided to focus on the last good thing in his life. His boy. He'd accepted that he had already lost the love of his life, had already accepted that he would never be with anyone else. His life was now about his son and nothing else mattered.  
  
Though he hated every second he spent near the Whites, though he still hated every last one of them, he would suffer through them just to be with his boy. "Robert, are you listening?" Rebecca asked as Robert feigned a smile shaking his head. "Sorry, just have a bit of a headache. Here let me hold him." He says as he takes Sebastian from her hands, holding him close to his chest, nestling his chin over his head.  
  
Bob steps up asking if they need anything, smiling as usual and then just as quickly as it came the smile fades away. Rebecca asks Bob if he's okay when she sees a look of worry on his face, not worry, fear.  
  
BANG!  
  
The defeanning sound of a gunshot strikes across the room, sending the café into chaos. Robert quickly turns and kneels, further tucking Sebastian into his chest, protecting him. Rebecca drops screaming as Lawrence hits the floor, a pool of blood collecting beside his head.  
  
"YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Lachlan screams pointing a gun straight at Robert. "LACHLAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Rebecca shouts. Lachlan looks back at her incredulously. "Me? What did _I_ do?" He barks back waving the gun. "You... you're the one that let him back in. You stupid cow...and him?" He says now pointing at Lawrence's lifeless body on the floor. "Well that old fool only made things worse. He needed to be put out of his misery. Just like him." He sneers nodding towards Robert.  
  
"Lachlan...take it easy." Robert says. "I'm going to hand him over to Rebecca okay? Then you can do whatever you want with me." Robert calmly says. "Bex, take him" He says as he tries to reach out to her. "I DONT THINK SO!" Lachlan shouts. "You think I'm stupid? You think I'm just like them? You'll just use this to somehow get out of this. The baby stays right where he is, besides he's part you. He also needs to go." Lachlan practically laughs out as he cocks the gun.  
  
It feels like an eternity, like everything is in slow motion after the gun fires. Robert holds on tight to Sebastian and tries to turn hoping he'll take the bullet. Hoping he'll be killed and his boy will be spared. It's the least he could do. He thinks he doesn't deserve happiness anyway. In that moment as he prays for his boys safety he sees him, the perfect little boy that he is and then he sees the ocean blue eyes that will be forever burned in his heart and he's ready to die. "NO!" Rebecca shouts as she manages to jump in front of Robert taking the shot. Protecting him, protecting her baby.  
  
As Rebecca hits the floor Lachlan recoils in shock long enough for him to be brought down as he's tackled to the ground. Aaron had run in when he saw the gun pointed at Robert. Didn't even think for his own safety, he just knew that Robert was in danger, he knew that despite everything, he didn't want to lose Robert for good. The gun flies out of Lachlan's hand when they hit the ground and Aaron pins him down yelling at Bob to call for help.  
  
Robert looks away from Aaron when he sees that he's got a hold of the situation, looks down at Rebecca as she cries. A pool of blood now collecting beneath her. Her breathing is slowing down and she's shaking, she might not make it. "What have you done?" Robert asks, lifting her head with a free arm. "I wasn't about to let him hurt my baby boy, was I?" Robert shakes his head, he's fighting back the tears in his eyes. "You didn't have to...I could have..." She stops him as she places her fingers to his lips.  
  
"I'm so sorry Robert. So sorry about everything." She says weakly and turns her head to look Aaron straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Aaron." She says. "Sh...dont speak, Bex." Robert says. "Save your strength. The ambulance will be here any minute now." She smiles back shaking her head. "No, no. I need to tell you in case I...in case I dont..." She tries to get out. Robert shakes his head. "Dont say..." He tries before she cuts him off. "He's not yours, Robert. He's not your baby...that night...that night, nothing happened. You passed out crying for Aaron. I'm...I'm sorry for making you believe otherwise. I just thought that finally, that I finally had a way to get you to love me. So I let you believe that we slept together, let you believe he was yours...but it was all a lie." She's crying, her breathing even slower than before. She takes one final look between Robert and Aaron. "I'm sorry to the both of you." She finally sobs out and then she's gone.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little follow up as requested.

 

A heavy rain fell from above, dark skies lingering with no signs of sunshine coming through. Robert couldn't help but feel that it seemed proper, gloomy weather for a gloomy day. He'd stood alone as the coffins were lowered. Stood alone as the vicar read his blessings. Stood alone as all 3 coffins were finally covered in earth.  
  
As if the horror he had lived through at the café wasnt enough the police had later informed him that Lachlan had killed Chrissie before he made his way to them. She had tried to stop him, tried to reason with him, and he killed her. His own mother.  
  
If he was heartbroken before, after everything he had put Aaron through, he now felt like a shell of a man. The Whites were dead and it was all his fault. He deserved all of this pain. He deserved to find out that the last ray of light in his life wasn't his. He deserved to have his heart broken having to give him up to his real dad. He deserved to know that losing the love of his life was because of a lie.  
  
Robert alone stood by the graves. He stood there for much longer than needed, shedding tears and apologizing for what he'd caused. The Whites never really had any fans in the village as they had caused their fair share of chaos, hurting people there just because they could. They wouldn't be missed and yet it didn't hurt him any less.  
  
When he finally walked off making his way back to his car he saw the lone figure nearby, saw the ocean blue eyes looking back at him and he felt that knot in his stomach. He quickly turned his eyes to the side knowing he couldn't do what he was about to do if he kept looking. He walked past him and straight to his car. With the rain finally lifting he shook his umbrella before throwing into the floorboard of his car.  
  
"Robert." The soft raspy voice calls him and he freezes in place, dropping his shoulders as he lets go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Robert, please. Will you look at me?" Aaron begs. Robert tries his best to keep the tears from spilling out, tries his best to keep his chin from trembling, and he turns to face him. "What is it, Aaron?" He asks trying to be strong.  
  
"We." He says pausing for a moment as he takes a breath. "We haven't talked. We haven't even seen each other since...that day." Aaron stammers out. There's pain in his voice, pain in his face and Robert wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms and hug him. To love him, to console him, but it's no longer his place. Aaron's no longer his and he is no good for Aaron, he's no good for anyone. He tells himself that perhaps Jack was right all along, he is a disappointment and all he does is ruin people's lives.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Aaron. I ruin everything, everyone, it's best I stay away." His voice breaks at the last words he says, tears finally slipping out, and he curses himself for not being able to hold it together. "But, Robert..." Aaron tries to reason with him before Robert cuts him off. He needs to go now before it's too late. Aaron makes him weak, he always has, probably always will. "No, Aaron. I have to get going." He lets out as confusion spreads across Aaron's face.  
  
It's that same confusion that finally makes him look past Robert, makes him look inside his car, the car that's filled with all of Robert's belongings. "What are doing, Robert?" Aaron asks, his voice breaking. "You were just going to leave? Not even going to tell me?" He asks as his voice gets louder by the word. "Why? Do I mean nothing to you?" Aaron snaps out.  
  
"You mean everything to me, Aaron. You are everything." Robert finally cries out dropping to his knees as tears fall down his face. "But I'm no good for you. No good for anyone. Dad was right, all I do is ruin people's lives."  
  
Shaking his head Aaron replies. "That's not true and you know that."  
  
"Really? Try telling them that." Robert says pointing towards the graves where the Whites are buried. "I did that. That's all on me."  
  
"No, it's not. You cant take the blame for this, Robert. You can't. Lachlan was messed up. You know it, I know it...fuck, the entire village knows it. You didn't cause this, he did. He was a ticking time bomb." Aaron tells him as he kneels down looking into his eyes. "You backed off, you were just trying to be a good dad." He says and notices the instant hurt in Robert's face. "He would have done it regardless of you being there, he was just looking for an excuse. He's demented."  
  
"I have to go, Aaron. There's nothing left for me here."  
  
"You have me, you'll always have me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aaron, but I can't stick around just to be your mate. I can't stick around and watch you move on."  
  
"You are such a muppet, you know that. I love you, you idiot. I always have, always will. You could chain me up to a radiator and threaten to kill me and I'd still love ya." He jokes getting a small chuckle from Robert. "You're my fucking soulmate, Robert. There's no getting around that. You and me, this is for ever, if you'll still have me. If I haven't pushed you away far enough."  
  
Robert throws his arms around Aaron's neck and buries his face into the crook of his neck. He hugs him tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything. For ever hurting you." He cries into Aaron's shoulder. "Wasn't just you, you know? Stop taking the blame for everything. I hurt you more. I wanted to hurt you back for what you did...for what we thought you did. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. We've been through so much and I know now more than ever that you are it for me Robert Jacob Sugden." He says placing his lips to Robert's.

 

 

 


End file.
